


The Real Secretary

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Domestic Discipline, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-13
Updated: 2005-06-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: I saw the film "Secretary" recently and of course, visions of Secretary!Alex immediately began dancing in my head.  I may someday write a full-length story based on the film but, in the meantime, here's a little something I whipped up, based on one particular scene in the film.





	The Real Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

 

Pairing: Skinner/Krycek

Rating: Adult

Spoilers: For the film "Secretary"

Disclaimer: The characters in this snippet are the property of Fox and 1013 Productions. No profit is being made from their use.

Warnings: m/m interaction, spanking, language

Status: New/Complete

Archive: FHSA, Warm Thoughts, Basement, anyone else please ask

Thanks: To Helen. I wasn't going to archive this snippet but when she surprised me with this gorgeous cover art, I knew I had to share it. I love it so much, I just can't stop gazing at it. LOL!

Summary: I saw the film "Secretary" recently and of course, visions of Secretary!Alex immediately began dancing in my head. I may someday write a full-length story based on the film but, in the meantime, here's a little something I whipped up, based on one particular scene in the film.

Dedication: To Helen. Thanks for being so sweet. 

 

 

The Real Secretary

 

By Lorelei

 

 

Dear Mr. Flynn,

 

I am honored that you have chosen our firm to represent your company in the above referenced legal matter. Per our telephone conversation this afternoon, once the agreed upon retainer is recieved

 

Shit!

 

Alex glanced around nervously and fumbled for the bottle of White-Out. Dammit, Alex, he admonished himself. Why can't you ever get it right? I before E **except** after C!

 

He raised the metal bar on the typewriter and carefully dabbed the correction fluid over his mistake. His hand shook a little. He put the cap back on the little bottle and blew on the page, hoping to dry the incriminating wet spot a little faster.

 

Alex jumped as a large hand slammed down on his desk. He gulped as he looked down at the blunt fingers, each nail a perfectly manicured square. Under the hand was the letter he'd typed that morning, a large red circle peeking out between the third and fourth fingers.

 

Alex's mouth went dry. The hand withdrew and he stared down at the letter, biting his lip anxiously. Suddenly there was a deep voice in his ear and hot breath on his cheek.

 

"All you have to do is type and answer the phone," Mr. Skinner growled. He straightened up and folded his arms. "What goes on in that head of yours?"

 

Alex flushed and stared at his boss helplessly. His eyes began to fill. 

 

Mr. Skinner eyed Alex with disgust and stalked down the adjacent hallway, leaving Alex to sniffle miserably at his desk. 

 

His first job and he was sure he was going to be fired any minute.

 

A moment later, Mr. Skinner reappeared. 

 

"Mr. Krycek?" he said brusquely. "Come into my office, please." He turned to go and then paused. "And bring that letter."

 

Alex swallowed hard. With a trembling hand, he picked up the letter and slowly walked down the long hallway to Mr. Skinner's office.

 

Mr. Skinner was standing in front of his desk, waiting.

 

"Put the letter on the desk." 

 

Alex blinked and nervously made his way over to Mr. Skinner's big oak desk. He placed the letter down in the center of it.

 

"Bend over the desk." Mr. Skinner's voice was oddly calm, almost detached. "So you're looking right at it."

 

Alex's mouth dropped open. "S-Sir?" he stammered.

 

Mr. Skinner frowned at him. "Put your elbows on the desk," he ordered, enunciating each word slowly and deliberately. "Bend over and put your face right down close to the letter."

 

Alex stared at Mr. Skinner for a moment, then slowly, jerkily, moved to obey. Shaking, he placed his elbows on the desk and leaned forward, the sheet of white paper with its blood red circle swimming before his eyes.

 

Mr. Skinner's voice rumbled behind him. "Read."

 

Alex swallowed hard. For a moment it seemed his throat was too dry to produce any sound at all.

 

"I...I don't understand," he squeaked.

 

He could feel Mr. Skinner's impatience growing.

 

"Read it out loud," the older man bit out.

 

"D-dear Mr. Margolis," Alex began, his voice thin and faint. "Thank you for inquiring as to my availability as featured speaker-"

 

WHACK.

 

Alex's green eyes flew open wide. 

 

"Um..."

 

Slowly, he turned his head and gaped at Mr. Skinner over his shoulder. Mr. Skinner stood, his face inscrutable, his eyes stern behind his wirerim glasses.

 

"Continue reading." Two words, clipped and formal. 

 

Slowly, scarcely able to believe what was happening, Alex turned back to the letter.

 

"for...for the October meeting of the N-New York Bar-"

 

WHACK.

 

"A-association. It is truly an honor to be selected and it is with-"

 

WHACK.

 

Alex winced and made a little noise in the back of his throat. He stopped reading.

 

"Continue," Mr. Skinner's voice came again, steady and implacable.

 

Alex tried to concentrate on the letter. 

 

"great pleasure that I accept y-your-"

 

WHACK.

 

"kind in...invitation..."

 

WHACK.

 

Alex jumped and whimpered. Every time Mr. Skinner's broad hand cracked down across his ass, it seemed to send a jolt right to Alex's cock. His ass was really starting to hurt now, and he squirmed a little. He felt Mr. Skinner behind him, waiting. 

 

"Please c-contact my office with the d-details..."

 

WHACK.

 

Mr. Skinner had really made that one count. Alex lurched forward, biting his lip as the letter crumpled under his hand. He looked up as Mr. Skinner came into view, sitting down in his chair as though nothing had happened. He fixed Alex with a thoroughly displeased look.

 

"Now go and type the letter again."

 

Alex stood, his face bright red, his breathing ragged. He tugged his suit jacket down in front, stretching the cheap fabric as far as possible. Mr. Skinner picked up a file folder and opened it, ignoring Alex.

 

Alex took the letter and clutched it tightly as he walked down the hall to his desk. He pulled out his chair and sat down gingerly, flinching a little as his sore butt pressed against the seat. He sat there for a moment, getting used to this new sensation.

 

He pulled the letter he had been working on out of the typewriter and rolled in a fresh sheet of letterhead. He looked down the hall toward Mr. Skinner's closed office door.

 

Then he began to type.

 

 

end


End file.
